


一发mob无标题

by therebeled



Category: mob勤
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebeled/pseuds/therebeled
Relationships: mob ken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	一发mob无标题

李克勤踩我性癖的点有很多 比如Adam’s apple 如同伊甸园的苹果引诱去讲他含在嘴里，要吮烂了吸出果肉里最后一点汁水。比如宽厚背部的脊柱，唱my shriley时耳机线沿着脊柱线向下最后被掩盖在欲盖弥彰的衣服里。很美，美得像一个受尽折磨的人失去脊柱的人被移植进了一根机械的脊柱。他用他支撑身体，用他歌唱，用他忘记自己有血肉身躯，用他铭记自己是个仿生人。（串上了自己的另一个仿生人的脑洞。）

大雾重重时代喧嚣造物茫。太茫了以至于盲，这不是我写的最后一篇关于李克勤的文，但是我想拿它来告别这段旅程。孤独旅程，说一些不该说的话。从最开始写关于他的文到现在，谩骂总是很容易把我伤到。左麟右李的粉骂到勤深深粉骂，我被骂怕了。同时也收获到了很多别人的评论与留言。可是不知道是对自己失望了，还是对一些之前吸引我的东西失望了。我有一段时间一打开word文档就沮丧，以至于拿笔写了一些。终究一些执念也被磨平了。我知道这段话不会有太多人看见，全当是说给自己听，希望不被热度与留言裹挟，希望走得更远，希望山雀绕越。  
我如同我写的琼斯那样想要从他身上拿走些什么东西，疲惫了就去取一瓢，直到他再也给不了我更多了。我的欲望我跳梁小丑般的想法束缚我自己。最终琼斯会在满足或者不满足中醒来，如同我经历的一样，黄粱一梦。  
不过呢，李克勤先生是真实的，窗前的玫瑰花还会再开。仰慕者依旧是仰慕者。  
忘记上面的话吧，希望有人阅读愉快。

五光十色的梦该和什么联系在一起呢？  
琼斯盯着一瓶还没开封的矿泉水发呆，纯净的液体里有五光十色的东西在流淌。那白色的塑封的瓶盖告诉他这只是一瓶普通的矿泉水，和身边所有dancers的矿泉水没什么两样。如同他和旁边的dancers没什么两样。  
这是他来参加天王演唱会排练的第一天。  
天王？边个天王？  
四大天王的第五人喽。  
坐在角落的琼斯强忍着身体缺水后的干渴，没有打开那瓶水，那瓶天王给他们准备的水。  
“大家叫我哈肯就嘚呷，以后还要同大家一起努力，争取能办一场完美的show。”他一边扭着身体一边咧着嘴笑。  
琼斯觉得哈肯有一个漂亮的喉结，每次说话的时候那喉结就会上下滚动从而带着旁边的肌肉一起颤抖，抖动的幅度盯得让人心痒，让人想要一口咬上去。这种原始冲动和亚当偷食禁果如出一辙，明知是毁灭却依旧无法抑制。  
“他唱歌一定很好听。”琼斯在心里默默想。

暑天的汗水打湿了穿在身上的速干衣，一层薄薄的布料紧贴在肌肤上，随后会带来一阵充满凉意的湿冷。琼斯随着舞步伸出手像之前排练的那样揽住了他的腰固定住他的身体。炙热的手掌握住了出汗后体温微低的身体，触感柔软却依旧坚韧，甚至他能感受到那副身体因为剧烈运动而喘息。当琼斯第十次揽住天王的腰时，他在想当把碍事的衣服撕开后，当他真真切切地触摸他的身体后，天王细长的脖子会仰成怎样的弧度，而他的喉结该要如何动情地颤抖？额头的汗水流进眼睛里，像是拥有了一个五光十色的梦。

没过多久，哈肯便开始了边唱边跳。琼斯也学会了如何在众人复杂地舞步中一眼看出哈肯来。他想得没错，哈肯的歌声确实很好听。有那么一瞬间，他们挨得过于近了，近得哈肯唱歌时呼出的气体让琼斯手臂上微小的绒毛都开始战栗，一股起始于平静肌肤表面的电流向着心脏狂奔。他的心率开始不齐，就连脚下的动作也开始凌乱。紧接着琼斯学会了隐匿和伪装，他会在不经意间靠近，又在别人有所察觉时远离，他开始热衷于这样的独角戏。  
琼斯的眼睛化作狡猾的罪犯，他蹂躏着丰满的嘴唇、他接下从下颚线掉落的晶莹汗珠、他用刀刻画着柔和的腰线、他编织着一张网将他的猎物渐渐束缚，让他所有的挣扎与绝望都在自己的掌控中，最后再附上他脆弱的脖子，在抚摸他漂亮的喉结后完成完美的谋杀。可是这个罪犯害怕他长睫毛后的那双眼睛，那是一双黑色的、灵敏的眼睛，他不能被他发现，于是决定藏在身体里。

琼斯发现哈肯肉眼可见地消瘦下来，他用手握住的腰变细了，当哈肯踩在他身上时，他感受到的重量也变轻了。深潭一般的眼睛布满了红血丝，他已经开始不排歌了。休息时，也不会像精力充沛的年轻人那样叽叽喳喳说个不停了，他低声和别人耳语着什么。这样安静的哈肯令他有点不适应，于是他听见别人议论“哈肯先生嗓子坏掉了，可能没办法唱歌了。”  
琼斯听后摇了摇头，零瑕疵歌手的金嗓子点解会出问题？何况他们现在还在排练。或许只是他太累了。之后的几天人们开始讨论演唱会会不会延期，亦或是演唱会会不会取消。  
哈肯的眉毛皱成了一团，耷拉着双肩坐在旁边的凳子上，一言不发。他在对自己不满意，琼斯想。疲倦的眼睛里封锁着不安，哈肯选择隐瞒了事实，所以他要封锁所有和那个事实有关的情绪，这是一件很困难的事情。

琼斯看向窗边的红玫瑰，它已经开到荼靡。那绿叶在太阳的炙烤下蜷了起来，不健康的黄色开始占据它绿色的茎叶。  
热烈的火焰，来得凶猛却难以维持。如今不完全燃烧的火焰夹杂着黑色的烟冉冉升起，如同快要干枯的血迹。  
可是它依旧很美丽，甚至比盛开时更美。琼斯想。  
有时琼斯会站在排练房旁边的房间旁发呆，他知道哈肯正在里面休息，或者已经睡着了。终于有一天他推开了那扇门，昏黄的房间和放在床边的停止燃烧的烟头。床上的人安静地躺着，他睡着了或者假装睡着了。琼斯站在床边弯下腰去看他那一半藏在阴影中的脸，他的脸上已经长出了青色的胡茬和柔和还有点婴儿肥的脸格格不入，他伸出手摸了摸像是柔软玫瑰花的硬刺，是扎手的。那双眼睛毫无防备地闭着，脸上是脆弱的神色，那些被封锁的情绪都选择而在这个时刻释放出来像是森林里迷茫的鹿。琼斯笑了，他沉迷于这脆弱情绪的表达。于是他每天都会来到这个床边站一会儿，只是一会儿，应该是一根烟的时间。他看着窗台上的烟越积越多，婴儿肥的脸颊开始凹陷进去，胡茬又长出来了一点。均匀的鼻息声起起伏伏地响起，睡吧睡吧，梦里能解决很多问题。睡吧睡吧，梦里能逃避很多问题。

演唱会延期了，完美主义者不能忍受不完美表演。明明灭灭的火光在一个小巷中升起，琼斯把自己藏在街角，看着沉默的影子。他想走上前去，要对他说点什么。该讲什么？讲“我很钟意你的歌，期待你之后的演唱会。”、“冇关系啊，嗓子会恢复的。”琼斯苦恼地挠着他的寸头，这真的是拙劣的搭讪开场白。  
风吹灭了最后一口烟，哈肯向深巷的尽头走去。琼斯跟了上去，他看着哈肯进了一个club。Club里用了扎眼的红光，这样他想起了红灯区里挂着的红月亮。  
哈肯加入了一个赌局，赌局里的每个人都专注地盯着自己的牌，盯着自己的欲望，没有人侧眼去看那个新的加入者。  
只有远处的猎豹在盯着自己的猎物。  
琼斯发现他一直在输牌，旁边的有人开始不怀好意地笑着看他。他戴着一顶黑色的鸭舌帽，帽檐低得让人看不清他的眼睛。输得惨淡的局面并没有让他恼怒，他用嘴随意地叼住一根烟，双手在裤子口袋里掏出了一双皮质的手套递到了旁边人手里。从他嘴里吐出的烟雾被染成了红色，烟雾散尽时，有人离开了自己的座位。  
琼斯坐在靠椅上等待着，突然他觉得口干舌燥，心里的躁动就像是一阵又一阵的浪潮，一个浪朝他扑来淹没了他的头顶，他承受着无助的窒息感，感受着浪潮将他灼烧。当它退去，琼斯努力地呼吸着却又在下一秒再一次陷入绝望的浪潮。

哈肯回来时，他戴的帽子已经不见了，头发有些凌乱，脸上泛起了红光下难以察觉的潮红，嘴唇泛起水光。他的身上多了一些东西，黑色的皮质项圈遮住了他漂亮的喉结，被汗打湿的衬衫紧贴着胸膛，环状的不明物体挂在他的乳头上，小幅度地震动着。琼斯发现自己可耻地硬了。  
这是一场彻头彻尾的肉体赌博。赢的人不会在意他的身份，这场游戏中他只是一个输家。于是他遭受到了无节制的、毁灭性的对待。  
一个输掉的婊子。  
在隐秘的巷尾，有人把阴茎粗暴地捅进他宝贵的喉咙，他企图用舌头挑逗起别人的欲火，用牙齿轻柔地刮蹭着柱体。浑浊的液体粘在他乌黑的发丝上，他的膝盖在坚硬的地上磨得生疼，他仰头任凭黑色的项圈勒住他的脖子。有人撕开了他的衬衫，肩膀和胸部袒露在空气中，他的乳头因为被粗糙的皮质手套戏弄而挺立着。就在下一秒金属环状物给他带来了疼痛，他痛到眼泪打湿了睫毛，被钉住的地方渗出一丝丝红色的液体。有人捏住他的下巴，给他灌酒。酒精带来的灼烧从食管一直延伸到胃。  
耶稣忍受着骨骼被钉穿的痛苦去拯救世人，而他向着相反的方向堕落。一双鹿一般的眼睛开始流泪，无助的泪水在他脸上流淌，划过他凹陷的双颊想要冲洗这罪恶。他想要尖叫、想要逃走，可是他的脚已经深陷沼泽，越是用力逃走就会陷得越深。天上的红月亮染红了他的眼睛，夺走了他的视力、他的呼吸，他止住泪水的权利。  
是谁在哭泣吗？他不知道，一定是别人。冰凉的泪水一遍又一遍清洗掉他内心的不安，他变得格外平静。绝望啊绝望，它总是拥有压倒一切的力量。

有人拉住勒住他脖子的项圈将他从地上拉了起来，他听见金属皮带落地的声音。有硬物强硬地挤进他的后穴，他的眼睛更红了，连眼眶都染成了红色。有人抽着烟操他，火星子掉落到他的肩上和后背上留下深深浅浅的吻痕。汗水顺着半湿的头发往下流，他却觉得很冷，乳头处细微的电流和震动带来酥酥麻麻的感觉掩盖了疼痛的痕迹。他的性器在粗暴的动作下半勃着，快感在他的体内积聚着，像是一只随时都有可能冲破牢笼的困兽去咬破他的脖子令他无法呼吸。一旦突破阈值，性所带来的快感就会像对待他的奴隶那般将他四分五裂、将他丢进更深的旋涡。  
男性的精液射在了他的大腿根部，他在高潮中茫然地跌坐在地上无声地喘息着，每一次高潮就像是濒死时最后的疯狂，心脏收缩地频率变得狂乱，他的头开始发涨，没有人再去接住他。而那双皮质手套被人又塞进了他的口袋。  
如同被遗弃的玩偶。  
琼斯找到了躺在墙角的他，他蹲下身子看着他失神的、红肿的眼睛。  
“如果圣洁的眼睛受到玷污会是什么样？”一个奇特的想法撞进了他的脑袋，于是他去亲吻了那双眼睛。

琼斯像捡尸一般把他从地上扶起来，走进了一家宾馆。怀里的人已经脱力到没办法反抗，琼斯把他放在干燥的床上，脱掉他的皮鞋，取下已经把脖子勒红的项圈。哈肯握住他停在喉结上的手，让他带上皮质手套，让他小心一点不要留下痕迹。  
他看着哈肯星星点点的伤痕点点头。  
“我把手套送给你，你也应该送我一点礼物吧。”哈肯的声音沙哑又低沉，如同雪白的蚌肉上裹满了砂砾。  
琼斯笑着对他说：“我送你一只花吧。”  
说完，他从喉结一路吻向胸膛。那肋骨裸露的胸膛啊，像是一把又一把尖刀禁锢了心脏。琼斯觉得他应该去解救那颗可怜的心脏，于是他用力去亲吻，在被践踏贫瘠的土地上种下了一朵玫瑰。  
戴着黑色手套的手指在他的后穴里扣弄，他大腿根的肤色和身体的其他部位呈现出色差，呈现出淡淡的粉色。琼斯小心地把混着红色的粘稠液体从他的体内抠出来。然后再狠狠地插进去，身下的人小幅度地颤抖着。粗糙的皮质纹理刺激着多个敏感点，他下意识地夹紧了体内的那根手指，喘息着去多偷一口氧气。  
琼斯从正面进入了他，那双戴着沾满粘稠液体的黑色手套的手抚摸着他的身体和乳环，最后抚摸上了他光滑的腰，琼斯想起了练舞的那些时间，狡猾的罪犯得逞了。琼斯看着成熟的身体随着他的动作起伏，那双盛着生理泪水的眼睛满是不甘和恨。  
琼斯觉得他在自己耳边吹着热气，嘶哑的嗓音如同撒旦的低语，他忍不住操得更深。一滴清凉的液体滴落到他的肩膀上，那高热的、柔软的，还在规律收缩地内里将那份冰冷放大。琼斯在冰与火里折磨得快要疯掉，他疯狂地加快速度，嘴里无法抑制地发出被情欲控制的闷哼。一滴又一滴地泪水打湿了他的肩膀，终于他忍无可忍，胡乱地捧着那颗黑色的脑袋，用嘴接住了那泪水。哈肯太累了，累到错将这些当做温柔，他的脸下意识地蹭着那双戴着黑色手套的手，像一只温顺的小鹿。随后他将陌生的身体抱在怀里。而他的下半身早已经一塌糊涂，前端分泌的粘稠液体粘在了自己的小腹上，后穴流出的液体打湿了他的大腿根部。  
一波又一波的快感淹没了他的头顶，“啊……”被贯穿的疼痛放大了快感，他快要死去，求饶地话就在嘴边，可是他不能。  
“就是那里，快一点快一点。”绝望的人开始求死，无法承受的快感让他闭不拢双腿，只能下意识地去绞紧插在他身体里的阴茎，救救我吧，他在说。  
他伸出舌头想要和做爱的人接吻，对方意会地把他的舌头含在嘴里吮吸，像极了一对末日狂欢的情侣。琼斯用套着黑色手套的手粗暴地撸着他涨红的阴茎，鳄鱼皮制成的手套表面分布着粗糙的颗粒，那一片片坚硬的甲胄让手套变得凹凸不平。敏感的阴茎快要渗出血，猛烈的快感转化成被火灼烧地疼痛。哈肯仰起头张开嘴巴却发不出任何声音，鲜活的血色在他脸上晕开，耳朵呈现出婴儿般通透一握便碎的红色。他被操到快失去视觉，无法被供血的大脑昏昏沉沉，只好趴在始作俑者的肩头喘息。早已错乱的神经侵犯了他坚强的意志，他开始呼喊谭生的名字，就像之前无数次性事那样，谭生救救我吧，救救我吧。谭生会轻轻抚摸着他的脊背如同安抚一只受惊的动物，顺着他一节一节的脊柱，在他耳边轻声告诉他“唔使惊。”  
这条将他分割成两半的线隐秘于臀缝之间。  
现在那被一层皮肤包裹着的肩胛骨向外突出着，像是恶魔的犄角，亦或是天使畸形的翅膀。琼斯像是战场上最后的士兵，他的眼睛布满血丝，沉浸在毁灭的异常兴奋中。那双手在不停地上下撸动着，而错误的名字总是激发出更强的占有欲，他用力地捅进去想要多占据更多孕育生命的土地和温暖的身体。  
哈肯颤抖着厉害，后穴咬得更紧了。于是他们吞下了彼此的呻吟，哈肯在心脏停跳地前一秒射了出来，他向床被跌去，而他的身体还被操着。他反躬着自己的身体，细瘦的腰被死死地握住，让那阴茎插得更深。  
“不要离开……”他的声音带着哭腔，他的身体做着最后的挽留。  
可惜回答他的再也不是那句“唔使惊”，而是虚无。

当他们喘息着如同死里复活的人一样，躺在床上时，哈肯用冰冷的语气说：“明天该怎么办？”  
进入贤者时间的琼斯下意识地回答：“我不关心，你会有办法的。”当昏睡袭击了他的大脑时他才明白原来哈肯是在自言自语。  
疲惫的身体和清醒的意识令哈肯陷入两个次元，他睁着眼睛看着黑暗被黎明代替。疯狂的堕落令他明白，没有人会再次出现将不断下坠的他拉住了，他只能一个人慢慢地爬。他穿上勉强还能裹体的衬衫，站在窗边点燃了最后一支烟。  
红红的太阳从东边升起，刺痛了他的眼睛。

琼斯醒来时，房间里只剩下了他一个人，床头上只有一包哈肯留下来的烟。他把烟揣进了裤子口袋里，跌跌撞撞地走出宾馆，走进了晨曦里。  
路边有噙满露珠的花苞，他想“或许过段时间就会盛开了。”

过了一段时间，琼斯再一次看到了天王消息。是在报纸上，报纸上印着天王延期的演唱会即将举行的消息。而那个疯狂的夜晚恍如隔世。


End file.
